The present invention relates to liquid crystal display devices and, more specifically, to a technology working effectively when applied to a substrate formed with an active element, e.g., thin film transistor, of a liquid crystal display panel.
In an IPS (In-Plane Switching) (also referred to as horizontal-field-type) liquid crystal display panel, an electric field is generated between a pixel electrode and an opposing electrode to be parallel at least partially to a substrate. The electric field is used to drive a liquid crystal material, and light passing through a liquid crystal layer is modulated for image display.
Such an IPS liquid crystal display panel is known for displaying images by modulating light passing through a liquid crystal layer. That is, in the panel, a sheet-like opposing electrode and a partially-linear pixel electrode are formed with an insulation film therebetween. An electric field is then generated between the sheet-like opposing electrode and the partially-linear electrode, and thus generated electric field is used to drive the liquid crystal material so that light passing through a liquid crystal layer is modulated for image display.
As an exemplary related art of the invention, there is Patent Document 1 (JP-A-6-242433) although not about the IPS liquid crystal display panel.